


Years in the Making

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [86]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, this night has been years in the making. The Sheriff has been gearing up the nerve to ask Melissa McCall out on a date for some time now, and this year is as good a time as any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [mad-madam-m](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/): "I want the sheriff and Melissa but I'm having trouble coming up with a prompt. Something like a Valentine's date going wrong? Or maybe Agent Asshole shows up to try to woo Melissa back and John is just like "ah shit"? Or maybe they're on a date and they keep seeing Scott and Stiles, because their kids are absolutely terrible at being stealthy, and I have a headcanon that Scott and Stiles have been trying to get their parents together for YEARS. Anyway, you choose! :-)"
> 
> I went with all of the above.
> 
> For the Tumblr post for this prompt, go [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/111159455293/i-want-the-sheriff-and-melissa-but-im-having).

Really, this night has been years in the making. The Sheriff has been gearing up the nerve to ask Melissa McCall out on a date for some time now, and this year is as good a time as any. 

Valentine’s Day is at the end of the week and he double checked that Melissa had the night off (she does), and that he had the night off, and so he asks her the week before if she’d like to go to dinner with him on that night. She gives him an enthusiastic yes, and they agree on the time the Sheriff will pick her up and part ways.

And the Sheriff is… dare he say it… giddy with excitement. He and Melissa have been flirting for several years now, and especially now that their sons are older and getting into trouble more and dealing with supernatural fiascos, they’ve ended up spending more time together. He’s so excited about his upcoming date that he makes the mistake of telling Stiles where he’s planning on taking her, which he realizes later he shouldn’t have done.

"Dad,  _that’s_  where you’re taking her? A diner? It’s your first date, plus it’s Valentine’s Day! You can’t take her there,” Stiles says with a shake of his head.

"Son, I think we’d be more comfortable—"

"Dad, come on. Don’t you like her?"

"Yes, but—"

 

"And don’t you want to impress her?”

“Well, I don’t—”

“Don’t you want it to be special?”

“I suppose, but—”

“Then you can’t take her to the diner, Dad! What is she going to think when she gets all dressed up and you drive her to this hole in the wall place that serves greasy food on boring white plates and—”

“Stiles!” the Sheriff shouts, exasperated and annoyed. “I know you want to help, but I think I can handle a date with a woman I’ve known for quite some time now.”

His son gives him a skeptical look. “Are you sure, Dad? Cause… it’s been a long time since you were on the dating scene.”

The Sheriff sighs. “Son.”

Stiles holds up his hands. “Alright, alright. Do it your way. I’m just saying. I heard Scott say something about his dad being in town and wanting to treat Melissa on some fancy date at that new Italian place. You know, the one where you have to wear a tie or they won’t let you in.”

The Sheriff narrows his eyes. “You’re lying.”

Stiles lifts his eyebrow in challenge. “Am I?”

“He’s not doing it on Valentine’s Day, is he?”

Stiles shrugs. “Scott just said he was in town, something about trying to apologize and win them back or something. You know he stuck around even though his FBI case was done. Scott said he stayed with them for a while until he found an apartment.”

Sheriff rubs his forehead. He knew Agent McCall was around, but he was sure Melissa would have said something if she had plans. He doesn’t think Melissa cares for the guy anymore, but… they do have a kid together, so…

“Stiles, just… let me handle this okay.”

“Fine. But… I know someone that works at that French place in town, so I could probably get them to squeeze you in on the reservation list. You know, if you decide to change your plans.”

“I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks,” the Sheriff says because he knows his son means well, and that Stiles adores Melissa just as much as he himself does. She’s almost a second mom to him, and he knows Scott and he have been trying to get them together (very not-subtly in his opinion) for years now.

He decides that the best thing to do is to reconfirm with Melissa that they are still on, and knowing she might like to know where he picked so she can dress accordingly (Claudia had always hated it when he didn’t tell her where they would go because she never knew what to wear), he’d tell her the place he had picked and see if it was okay or if she loved to go somewhere else.

He calls her that night, and even though she’s at the hospital, she’s on break and answers. She assures him she has no other plans that night except for theirs, and she says that the diner sounds perfect, that she’d been craving a burger for a week now. Pleased with his decision, he reiterates the pick-up time and tells her he’ll see her tomorrow.

On the day of, he may or may not try on five different button-up shirts, and then finally has to suck it up and ask Stiles which one works better.

“You still going to the diner?” Stiles asks when he comes in his dad’s bedroom to see several shirts strewn on his bed.

“Yes, and don’t say another word about it. Melissa wanted to go there.”

“Not saying a word,” Stiles says, picking through the shirts his dad has out and then going over to the closet and thumbing through the others. Sadly, most of his wardrobe consists of uniform shirts and old T-shirts he wears around the house. He only has a few nice shirts, some of which no longer fit these days.

“Are you wearing those jeans?” Stiles asks, looking down disapprovingly at the pair his dad is wearing.

“Uh, yes. What’s wrong with them?” the Sheriff asks.

Stiles rolls his eyes and shifts the clothes in his dad’s closet. “Dad, you wear those to mow the yard. They have a hole in them.”

“They do? Where?” The Sheriff asks turn around to see if it’s on the backside.

“Here,” Stiles says, handing his dad a nicer looking pair of jeans. Nicer looking because the Sheriff hasn’t worn them in a few years.

“Uh, Stiles. Pretty sure these won’t fit.”

“Just put them on, Dad. Trust me. And wear this,” Stiles says, handing him a nice blue button-down shirt that he doesn’t remember seeing in his closet.

The Sheriff accepts both with a resigned sigh and changes into both once Stiles leaves his room. The jeans are a little tight, but not so tight he can’t breathe or walk around, and the shirt looks nice. He tucks it in and decides to wear a blazer (the only one he owns actually) to dress it up a little. He comes out of his room to find Stiles in the living room, and stands, arms out a little from his sides for approval.

“You look great, Dad,” Stiles says around a grin.

“Thanks.” He slips on his shoes and grabs his keys and wallet and makes his way to the door. “Okay, behave, don’t get into trouble. Call me if you do.”

“Go already, Dad, I got it.” Stiles waves him off and the Sheriff goes.

He has enough time to stop to get flowers, and although the saleswoman tries to get him to get roses, he knows Melissa would appreciate daisies better, so he ignores the saleswoman’s efforts and gets them. When he arrives at the McCall’s house, there’s a car parked out front, and his stomach drops when he recognizes it as Agent McCall’s.

He goes up the walkway, hoping that Melissa will still want to go with him. And when he gets closer to the door, he’s pleased at the way Melissa is telling Agent McCall off.

“I don’t care that you have a reservation, Raf. You can’t just show up here and expect me to just go along with you. I already have plans,” Melissa says over Agent McCall’s protests.

“Am I interrupting?” the Sheriff says, stepping up to the door to the side of Agent McCall who looks at him with a sneer. Melissa, however, looks relieved, and she smiles at the Sheriff like he’s her knight in shining armor. He won’t lie, it makes him feel just a little smug.

“Perfect timing,” Melissa says, sidestepping Agent McCall, and shutting the door behind her. “Have a good night, Raf,” she says to Agent McCall, firm and final, before taking the flowers the Sheriff has in his hand and then taking the Sheriff’s arm and letting him escort her to his car.

They make small talk as they drive to the diner, and the Sheriff does not ask about Agent McCall, which he’s sure Melissa appreciates. He’s known her long enough to know that if she wants to talk about something she will when she’s good and ready, and he can understand that. The diner has it’s usual crowd, but it’s not packed like he’s sure some of the fancier restaurants in town are for Valentine’s day.

Melissa looks amazing in a cute skirt, flowy blouse, and flats, when she steps out of the car and accepts the Sheriff’s hand when he helps her out. He tells her as much since he didn’t really get to when he picked her up. She blushes and smiles and politely thanks him.

When they’re seated and place their orders, he notices a couple suspicious characters seated a few booths behind them, not so subtly looking over their menus at them.

“Don’t look now, but I believe we were followed,” the Sheriff leans forward and whispers to Melissa. Immediately, Melissa gets concerned, probably jumping to the wrong conclusion and thinking something disastrous. Quickly, the Sheriff adds, “our sons are behind us watching.”

Relieved, Melissa laughs. “Oh. I see,” she says, slowly turning her head to look over her shoulder, which results in them both quickly putting up their menus to hide their faces.

“Should we give them a show?” she asks, eyebrow raised.

The Sheriff smirks. “What do you suggest?”

Melissa leans in, “I have a few ideas,” she says and places her hand on the one the Sheriff has resting on the table. He turns his hand over so he can lace their fingers together, lifting their held hands up, their elbows resting on the table. Out of his periphery he can see Stiles and Scott, high-fiving each other behind their menus when they see their hands.

“What do you think would get them to leave?” the Sheriff asks.

Melissa bites her lip and pauses before she answers. “Well, I have one sure fire way, but… I don’t know if… This is still our first date, and we just started it too, and—”

“I’m…” the Sheriff stops. “I think I know what you’re thinking of, and… Melissa, I’ve wanted to do it for years now. This isn’t… This isn’t a new feeling.”

Melissa looks down at the table, a smile playing on her lips. “It’s not new for me either.” Her gaze returns to the Sheriff, and the Sheriff can’t get over how beautiful she is.

Slowly, he leans across the table, cups Melissa’s cheek, and waits a brief moment for approval, his lips close to Melissa’s. Melissa leans over and closes the space between them and kisses the Sheriff, the kiss lasting a little longer than what they should probably do in a restaurant. They part with a laugh when they hear gagging noises behind them.

Melissa stares at the Sheriff, and the Sheriff catches Stiles’s eyes over her shoulder and narrows his eyes at him and Scott. The two boys scramble out of their booth and wave before taking off out of the diner.

“They gone?” Melissa asks, the Sheriff’s palm still against her cheek.

“Yeah,” he says with a smile, glancing back down to Melissa and rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone.

They continue the rest of their date uninterrupted by anyone but the waitress with their food and later their check. And at the end of the night, they part with plans for another date and slow and sweet good night kiss for no one else but themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
